


I want to know what love is

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: Заветное имя, причудливым орнаментом расположившееся на левом запястье, возникло ранним утром в день концерта в Манчестере и первое, что услышал Зейн, заглянувший в номер отеля к Томлинсону было ошарашенное:— У него сегодня день рождения!!!





	I want to know what love is

**Author's Note:**

> АU, где имя твоей половинки появляется при достижении 18 лет и тебе нужно найти этого человека.
> 
> Foreigner "I want to know what love is"

— Может это какой-то системный сбой? — Луи устало опустился на высокий стул и подпер подбородок кулаком. — Может мне предназначено всю жизнь прожить одному! Вот даже у Зи теперь есть Лиам… А я тоже хочу знать, что значит быть любимым!..

Лотти обернулась на слова брата и, прищурившись, ответила:  
— Нехорошо, знаешь ли, завидовать лучшим друзьям, к тому же, они и правда такие милые вместе…

Луи лишь закатил глаза, не признаваться же сестре, что он тоже бы хотел вот так за ручку ходить по улицам Донкастера и слышать в след восхищённые и полные умиления вздохи.

— Твоя пара обязательно найдется, — тем временем продолжила блондинка, подходя к Луи и приобнимая его за плечи. — Наверно, он просто на несколько лет младше тебя и нужно еще чуть-чуть подождать. Когда, кстати, у тебя начинается тур? Во время концертов тебе обычно некогда забивать себе голову подобными пессимистичными мыслями.

— Во вторник Ливерпуль, в четверг уже Бирмингем, потом еще шестнадцать концертов и в середине марта уже Уэмбли.

— Замечательно, почти полтора месяца ты будешь при деле и перестанешь хоть на время изводить окружающих…

***

Заветное имя, причудливым орнаментом расположившееся на левом запястье, возникло ранним утром в день концерта в Манчестере и первое, что услышал Зейн, заглянувший в номер отеля к Томлинсону было ошарашенное:

— У него сегодня день рождения!!!

— У кого это? — Малик силился вспомнить, у кого из их компании сегодня праздник, но никто на ум так и не приходил. — Вроде у нас нет именинников в феврале, Томмо…

— Гарри Эдвард Стайлс! — торжественно продекламировал ему в ответ Луи, подсовывая свою руку буквально брюнету под самый нос. — Где бы он ни был, Зи, после шоу мы едем к нему!

***

Утро того самого Гарри началось с нежного голоса матери и щекотки от старшей сестры, иронизировавшей над тем, что маленький кудряшка Хаз теперь совсем взрослый, хотя плакаты в его спальне все еще свидетельствуют об обратном.

Маленький секрет младшего Стайлса, сокровенная тайна, бережно хранимая им от посторонних глаз, давно не была в диковину для членов семьи. Причина, по которой путь в его комнату новоиспеченным приятелям из колледжа был однозначно закрыт, а обсуждение личной жизни Гарри и его интереса к противоположному полу старательно избегалось в разговоре. Причина, по которой Энн ласково гладила его по щеке и мягко спрашивала, не пора ли ему, наконец, снять со стены многочисленные постеры.

Причиной был Луи Томлинсон, солист молодежной поп-рок группы, кумир всех девчонок от 12 и старше, и именно его имя высветилось перламутром на тонкой коже Гарри, лишив его дара речи и оставив все поздравления родственников без словесного ответа.

***

Общительному Найлу Хорану, давнему другу и коллеге Луи, не составило большого труда сделать через приятеля запрос и уточнить, у кого из одиннадцати абсолютных тезок Стайлса первого февраля совершеннолетие.

Отыграв последнюю композицию на бис, Томлинсон сразу рванул в Восточный Чешир, в маленький городок Холмс Чапел, и уже почти час сидел в машине, припаркованной в тени заснеженных деревьев рядом с домом семьи Стайлс, ожидая, когда толпа приглашенных родственников сойдет на нет.

Привыкший прятаться от чужих глаз за годы своей карьеры, Луи спонтанно принял решение нагрянуть к новоиспеченному соулмейту не через дверь, логично рассудив, что единственное приоткрытое окно второго этажа с темно-синими шторами является его целью.

***

Время уже близилось к полуночи, и Стайлс все чаще тер глаза тыльной стороной руки. Выпитые им бокалы шампанского с непривычки сильно клонили в сон, но отправляться спать кудрявому не хотелось. Все больше и больше мысли занимал страх, что утром он не увидит больше столь любимого имени, искусно спрятанного им под манжетой нарядной дизайнерской рубашки.

Наконец, основная масса гостей потихоньку разъехалась, и Гарри, вспомнив что приятель с музыкального форума обещал оперативно выложить видео с концерта, все-таки убежал к себе, да так и уснул спустя двадцать минут в обнимку с планшетом.

***

Томлинсон никогда не отличался отличной физической подготовкой, и к моменту, как он опустил ноги на ковер спальни, успел потянуть лодыжку и расцарапать ладони. Понемногу привыкнув к полумраку, Луи обнаружил спящим миловидного кудрявого парня. Стараясь не шуметь, он на носочках приблизился, намереваясь присесть рядом, как встретился глазами с самим собой.

Гигантского размера концертная афиша занимала большую часть стены, и Томмо вдруг ощутил острый укол ревности к собственному эстрадному «я». В свете угасающей подсветки экрана, лежавшего у подушки гаджета, Томмо тоже рассмотрел себя на видео, снятом, судя по принту на футболке, пару часов назад.

— Раз уж судьба решила преподнести тебе такой подарок, — прошептал Луи, усевшись на край кровати и вглядываясь в черты лица Гарри, — значит и мне повезло, и ты дорогого стоишь, Гарри Эдвард Стайлс!

***

Сбрасывая в очередной раз настойчивый звонок Зейна, шатен бросил в последний раз взгляд на улыбающегося во сне парня и, увлёкшись своими мыслями, не удержал равновесия и просто свалился вниз с подоконника. Развернувшиеся дебаты в гостиной дома Стайлсов он уже не услышал.

— Мы выпили то всего по парочке коктейлей! — Джемма обиженно сверкала глазами, переводя взгляд с матери на Михала и обратно. — Говорю вам, это был он, тот парень с плаката! Дверь была приоткрыта, и в свете коридорной лампы четко был виден его силуэт. Он сидел на постели Гарри и гладил его по волосам!

Брови Михала взлетели еще выше, а Энн обескураженно покачала головой, направившись к лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы лично удостовериться в словах дочери, обнаружившей в спальне ее младшего сына известного музыканта. Пролетевший у нее за спиной практически вниз головой Томлинсон потирал ушибленный бок и бурчал себе под нос о нелепой моде на колючие кустарники под окнами.

***

Тонированный черный мерседес вновь увозил Луи на север, как бы ни были важны личные обстоятельства, второй концерт в Манчестере никто не отменял.

— Что ты там такое напеваешь? — удивленно прислушался Малик.

— Да так, один давнишний хит восьмидесятых, как-то само собой на ум пришло… Не бери в голову, бро!

Томлинсон отвернулся к окну, но отражение смущенной улыбки Зейн разглядел и в отражении оконного стекла.

— Так что же, ты хоть оставил пацану номер своего телефона? — брюнет ехидно подмигнул в зеркало заднего вида сидящему за рулем Альберто.

— Лучше! — вновь обернулся к нему Луи. — Я оставил на столике вип пасс на завтрашний концерт! И да, придётся где-то раздобыть мой постер с прошлогоднего тура, тот что висел у Гарри на стене, я случайно порвал.

Малик расхохотался, и, поддевая друга плечом, иронично переспросил:

— Случайно? Правда? Ну-ну…

Но Томлинсон его уже не слышал, и до брюнета лишь донеслись строки незаслуженно забытой когда-то песни:

«I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me… ».


End file.
